Boudoir of Adoration
by Vanarella
Summary: Shion Kaito needs a job. Desperately. What better occupation than to work as a servant for the Kamui family, where he's practically forced to protect and serve the three sons with his life? Welcome to his world, in regret, serendipitous moments and simply a living hell... As well as the three brothers fighting over him for his love. [Yuuma, Gakupo, Len x Kaito. HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Boudoir of Adoration**

**© Vanarella/Hikari Shourai, 2014**

* * *

There was something peculiar about that very moment when Yuuma's cat-like lime eyes landed on the new figure standing in the classroom, fiddling awkwardly with his fingers. It was very often did his academy get new students, but it was hard to find someone about as attractive as this one was, and this one exceeded even Yuuma's standards.

Vivid, evocative blue hair that framed his perfectly proportioned face, soulful royal blue eyes, gleaming with potential and talent, plump lips, smooth with youth, pale, flawless skin that withheld all these wondrous, curious features and a lean, thin and tall figure that stood straight with pride and grace, although it gave the aura of modesty and humbleness. He looked slightly shy, though, his long, slender fingers shaking a bit as he twiddled his thumbs and a tinge of worry that every new student drew in glinting his large eyes as he fleetingly glanced at all of his classmate's face, not daring to linger his stare on any one of them.

Then there was that spark that flared in Yuuma's mind, a strange elation shooting up his spine as he had this strange sensation he would know this boy very well. He didn't know how he could think it — he didn't have telepathy and he was significantly far from having psychic powers or something that could tell the future for him... It just sort of happened. Like something wondrous would happen, for better or for worse. Everyone felt those, right? Either that, or it was something dreadful, because that weird sensation in his stomach had to be either one of them. Yuuma sincerely hoped it was the former.

"Hello, my name is Shion Kaito and..."

* * *

Kaito didn't bother to talk to anyone. Not even an 'uh', 'um' or 'er' dared to escape his lips as he sat next to Yuuma, obediently writing down his equations and solving the problems, fully equipped with stationary in his bag and some on his table, aligned neatly. No need to lend extra lead, rubbers or pencil and there was no need to talk to anyone. Yuuma wondered if he was terrible with social interaction, or he just preferred living in silence and moderation. It was hard to tell, since his introduction was brief, telling all the essentials about himself. Former school, why he was here and etcetera, etcetera.

Out the corner of his eye, Yuuma watched the figure, solving the equations swimmingly, not pausing once as his pencil just flowed on and on. He didn't look up and he didn't stop to erase his work. Yuuma stared dumbly at his own equations, noticing that he hadn't even made a pencil mark. He sighed, ignoring his always-vibrating phone in his pocket and actually made an effort to work.

Then it happened. Kaito stood up to hand in his work when he tripped over someone's unintentional extended leg, his arms instinctively gripping onto the table, but only bringing it down with himself, as much to his chagrin.

Yuuma sought this out as a chance to know the new student and almost on instinct, rushed down to collect some works. Books, pens, paper, pencilcases and the like, he didn't pay much attention to them. Then he picked up Kaito's school diary, and a document slipped out. A familiar piece of parchment, with the Kamui emblem stamped on the upper right corner of the paper. He briefly scanned his eyes over the printed text, a jumble of formal and extensive words that was too hard for Yuuma to comprehend.

But then, he realized it was the same, exclusive contract that only personal servants had to sign to. The Kamui emblem was printed in a metallic gold, where the others were printed in a silver or bronze. As Yuuma's eyes fell onto the signature written on the very bottom of his page, black India ink scrawled neatly that wrote the transfer student's name, all the puzzle pieces fell into place as he stared with disbelief at Kaito.

This was their new personal servant.

* * *

**[Edited March 4th]** Fixed grammar mistakes, sentence flows, formatting, etc.

**A/N:** Well, this is the beginning... Shittily done... Please review c:


	2. CH 1

**Boudoir of Adoration**

**© Vanarella/Hikari Shourai, 2014**

* * *

It was one of those acts where you did it without even thinking about it. Those stupid decisions where you act on impulse, not even thinking about the ordeals would happen in the future. Shion Kaito was a smart seventeen year old, but everyone had all of these dumb moments. But for him, it was regretfully the most upsetting and serendipity-filled turning point of his hectic life.

Kaito's training actually begun a year ago when he was only at the tender age of sixteen. It was right after he found out his score in the scholarship, a clean and well deserved eighty five percent that anyone would've find applaudable since the standards of the test was very high and only the people with headstrong determination and the wit had the blessing to pass it.

Although Kaito was proud of himself, he was worried about the fifteen percent of the scholarship, with only enough money for his food and bills and not enough to pay extras, and this included his remaining school tuition. When he saw the chance to work for a well-known zaibatsu/family, which he strangely found in his weekly paper, he immediately went for the phone and dialled the number as he found his ray of hope to pay off his bills.

The consecutive training was hard, but it was worth it if it meant he could pay the money he owed. It consisted of doing miscellaneous things, from lifting weights to serving dishes, to memorizing different types of flowers and solving equations and writing essays at the same time. Hell, he even had to learn some basic standard languages.

A full year had passed and Kaito had successfully transferred to this school, his worries for the money diminished. He felt happier with himself now that his future was carved right in front of him, his school ensuring his education.

He just didn't expect it to be like this...

* * *

It was surprising to learn that the brothers' servant was simply put a taciturn and somewhat discreet boy of a tender seventeen years old, with a meek and quiet face and a meek and quiet appearance and a meek and quiet aura that shrouded him. Usually, they had very strict and disciplined servants in their high twenties or thirties, but this one was contemporary and looked like he could be easily manipulated to obey their orders. They could bend and break a few rules and their personal servant would never notice for he was a simple-minded boy which was blatantly obvious to anyone.

They wanted to push their limits, though. See if he was worth it, or he was just as weak as all of their former servants, who usually ran away, bawling their eyes out from the contempt, frustration and annoyance they had to deal with these three. They didn't know what it was that struck a chord within them when they laid their eyes on him, but they had to find out what it was exactly they found this boy to be so... eccentric and unique in simple words. It didn't matter how perverted, how strict or how demanding they had to be, they were Kamuis, and everyone knew that Kamuis would have to prove anyone to be on their good side or on their bad side.

**✣ • ✣**

"Ohayo gozaimasu, it is time to wake up..."

Although Kaito's voice was quiet and mellifluous, it held a strong sense of firmness as he spoke, which contrasted slightly with his meek and timid appearance, surprisingly. There was the heavy, lingering sense of forebode as he entered the three master's room and the longer he waited, the more extensive it grew as Kaito awkwardly twiddled his fingers.

The first one to rise up was the blonde sixteen year old, Len. He was a petite boy at the low height of five foot four, his hair the color of warm honey and bright, large blue eyes that always had this surprisingly mischievous and devious glint of them. He looked seemingly innocent, but he was a calculative mastermind; a genius between an innocent face, always planning and always calculating his moves before he actually attacked. He was quick to see the logic and smart enough to see the patterns and properties, so it quite was a curious wonder to anyone who knew him that he looked too sweet and charming to be so.

He yawned, stretching up his right arm and covering his mouth as he yawned with his left hand, rubbing away the morning tears with the thenar of his dainty hand before he dropped the blanket that shrouded him, revealing his unclothed chest as he stared with tired curiosity at their new servant.

"Who must you be?" Len asked quietly, his voice with the lightest weight of rivet lining his words.

"I am Shion Kaito and I am your new personal servant starting today." Kaito replied politely and briefly, straightening out the vest of his uniform by the hem as a way to occupy his hands.

"I see." Len said nonchalantly, pulling off the rest of the blanket that covered his body. Thankfully, he managed to put on some silken pyjama bottoms as much to Kaito's relief.

"Breakfast is already prepared and served, so please do head down to eat some before it gets cold. Today it is French crêpes and French toast coated in maple syrup as well as fresh blackcurrant and apple juice, so I hope it is to your liking." Kaito explained, trying to give some emotion to his own words by smiling politely at Len.

"Aren't you going to dress me first? All my previous servants had to."

This didn't accord to Kaito's mind, specifically to the fact that this boy was already in senior high. Still, if his master wanted it, he had to obey without an objection. "I'll do that after you eat breakfast and brush your teeth, just in case you stain your shirt." Len nodded reluctantly, slipping off his bed and pulling over a plain orange tanktop before he glissaded out his own room. As soon as Kaito left, he let out a large sigh before turning to the older ones. One was already awake and off his bed, his sunset purple hair tousled and sticking out in random directions.

"O-ohayo goza—"

"I heard you the first time so don't introduce yourself and what we have for breakfast." He interrupted curtly, sweeping the askew strands away from his face and scouring it over his shoulder so his face can be seen. A bit drowsy and worn down by sleep but he was incredibly handsome beyond words to say in the least.

As soon as he left, Kaito went up to wake up the next person, dismissing the person's strange behaviour but as to his surprise, he wasn't there in his bed. The blankets were crumpled and the pillows were misaligned and thrown lazily on the floor.

Kaito screwed up his eyebrows and walked over to the bed, looking anywhere for the last person.

"Good mornin'!" A voice behind him said brightly and Kaito spun around almost immediately, eyes wide with shock and a near-shriek.

"... Why are you here?" Kaito asked tiredly and casually, his back slumping as he met eyes with his particularly annoying classmate, who was usually surrounded by girls and couldn't shut up in tests.

"I'm a Kamui!" He said brightly. "And you're serving me!" As he acted like it was a little joke, he laughed at himself.

"... I see... Well, please do head down for breakfast, then..." Yuuma obeyed easily, gliding off and out the doors, leaving an exasperated Kaito standing in a desolated room.

* * *

_Please leave me alone... _Kaito wished silently, trying to ignore the three that kept on blathering on and on about something or other. He thought once the weekend came, he was able to ditch the three and live on with his peaceful life, but it only seemed like Gakupo, Len and Yuuma had their devious intentions on ruining that, too.

That was why Kaito had no appetite to listen to any of his songs that were paused on his battered iPhone or to do any homework.

"You had a terrible dye job. I still can see some black hair, you know?" Yuuma commented, running his own fingers down Kaito's hair without any permission. His eyes inspected the black roots that Kaito had missed. Kaito almost had the nerve to slap his hand away, but he reminded himself to present proper etiquette.

"I'm thinking of redying my hair soon. The blue's kind of fading and I'm thinking of going for permanent."

"Mmhm. What did you do? Go to some cheap hairdressers with heavy perfume that clogs up your lungs?" Gakupo asked grumpily and Kaito couldn't but bite back a wince because that's exactly what he did.

"N-no..."

"Liar."

"..."

"Yeah, I think we should dye your hair instead." Yuuma said, breaking the silence as he he ruffled Kaito's dapple blue hair and smoothing it out, repeating the process.

"I-I don't think that is necessary, I can do it myself..." Kaito muttered uncertainly, feeling that sense of forebode surrogate in himself. How many times did he feel this in just one day?

"Don't worry, the Kamuis are known for their health and beauty products and we're really good at this stuff!" Len said brightly, only dampening Kaito's spirits more.

"Mm, Gakkun? Maybe we can try tease or curl his hair... I don't know, will it work on short hair?"

"Frizzers and curlers can work on him, although his hair will appear shorter... It'll be more easier to tie up, though." Gakupo replied, actually playing along as much to Kaito's chagrin.

"I wanna put makeup on him! He would look good in it, yeah?" Len asked blithely. "He's got a feminine face, so he can look reaaally cute, yeah, Yuuma-niichan? Gaku-niichan?"

"Oh god, you're right! We can transform him into a girl, right? We can steal some of Mizki-chan's clothes since she's about the same size as Kaito, so it should work, right?" Yuuma exclaimed. Kaito was starting to crumble with shock with every word that drew out of their mischievous lips. He wasn't in the position to object, though.

"I saw some hairclips and headbands in Teto-san's room. I think we can put them on him." Gakupo stated briefly.

"... A maid dress..." Yuuma trailed off.

"Eh?"

"... Shion-kun in a maid dress."

"Oh my _god."_

"I think we should start now." Yuuma confirmed, dragging the mentally dead Kaito to their room with Gakupo and Len trailing not too far behind them. As Kaito was plonked into a chair, facing the dresser mirror and the three making gestures of what should be on what, touches on cheeks to signify where blushers should go and what color would compliment his blue hair for his eyeshadow and lipstick and whether or not they should put on some earrings on Kaito, there was only one thought that ran conscious through Kaito's mind.

_Kill me now._

* * *

**[Edited March 4th]**: Minor grammatical changes, formatting, word flow and spelling mistakes. A very special thank you to MellaTheKnightmare for the title! I love fancy words omg

Review, please c:


End file.
